Aca-Finally
by fritokays
Summary: Anyway, I started writing this over a year ago and it's been sitting in my documents mocking me for a while. It's not technically as finished as I wanted it to be (I have a little more written and more ideas but this writer's block ain't it) but it's at a good stopping place and I wanted to post it. It's a lot of Mitchsen fluff at the beginning of a relationship. After PP3.


Aubrey woke with her alarm, shut it off, and stretched as she sat up in bed with the beginnings of the sunrise just peeking into her window. She yawned and then suddenly froze. A smile made its way across her face as she remembered what had happened – what had finally happened – the night before.

She'd been crushing on Beca forever. She'd had aca-large feelings for her for a while. And she was pretty sure she'd been in love with her for at least a minute or two. Last night, they had been together. They'd been together a lot more lately. Aubrey had always loved spending time with the younger former Bella – after she had admitted that she was being petty during Beca's first year of course. She'd realized how much she actually loved the other woman after Beca had called the rest of the Bellas onto the stage with her during her big chance opening for DJ Khaled.

Last night had been different though. Last night, something had changed. Suddenly they weren't just two friends out at a bar getting drinks together. Suddenly Aubrey was staring into blue eyes that she loved, and those blue eyes were staring back with just as much adoration in them.

Beca had whispered her name softy and Aubrey had just nodded and then their lips were connected, and it was everything she had imagined it would be like to kiss Beca Mitchell. They had pulled apart and Aubrey had nearly swooned at Beca tucking a stray hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek gently and tracing her cheek bone with her thumb. Who would have thought that Beca Mitchell was that soft?

They'd shared a few more soft kisses throughout the night along with a few confessions of feelings for the other. Aubrey had been as close to giddy as she had ever been when she finally entered her apartment. She'd showered and laid down only to have to lie awake thinking of her short brunette somewhere across town.

0~0~0

Around ten that morning, Beca's phone chirped from its spot next to her computer where she was currently messing around with a few mixes. She slid her head phones down after clicking another selection and picked the device up.

Aubrey Posen: So, do we need to talk about last night? Or…

Beca smiled and bit her bottom lip. This was just like Aubrey. She was probably stressing herself sick across town.

Beca Mitchell: Talk about the fact that I kissed and admitted that I had a huge crush on the most beautiful blonde haired and blue-eyed woman in the world? I mean we can talk about that all the time if you want to?

Beca almost deleted it, but Aubrey seemed to like the cheesier side of romance and Aubrey also seemed to bring the cheesier side of Beca out. She slid her headphones back into place as she watched the dots pop back up indicating that Aubrey was typing once again.

Aubrey Posen: Just making sure.

Aubrey Posen: How in the world do you give me butterflies? I have known you for four years.

Beca grinned at that confession. She slid her head phones back down and clicked on Aubrey's contact before calling her.

"Hello?" Came the confused answer and Beca couldn't contain the smile that spread across her lips at the sound of Aubrey's voice coming over the line.

"Hi," She said softly and heard Aubrey sigh, "Are you okay, Bree?" She asked and knew that Aubrey would know exactly what she meant.

"I'm fine. I was stressing a little and I made myself wait until I knew you'd be up because, yes, I do know that not everyone in the world gets up at six in the morning," She said sassily and Beca had to laugh. She loved to tease the older woman about how much of a morning person she truly was, "But I'm okay."

"Good," Beca said softly, "I'm glad, Bree," She said as she leaned back in her chair, "I want to see you. Are you busy?" She asked.

"I won't be in about half an hour," Came her reply and Beca's already good mood brightened even more, "I'll meet you at the diner?" Beca agreed and they hung up. The diner was their thing. The first time they'd hung out together alone had been an accident. Chloe and Stacie had cancelled last minute. They'd been in Aubrey's car on the way to get the both of them and had just sort of stopped where they were. A diner was nearby, and both had been hungry. Two grilled cheese sandwiches later and they had a new understanding of one another.

0~0~0

Beca looked up from her phone when a body dropped itself into the booth across from her. She smiled as she set the device to the side and sat up straight now, "Hey," She smiled and Aubrey tried to fight her own grin as she met Beca's eyes.

"Hey," She finally whispered and then they both laughed, "This shouldn't be weird."

"It shouldn't be," Beca agreed, "And it doesn't have to be," She shrugged, got up, rounded the booth, and sat down next to the blonde. Aubrey watched her with wide, questioning eyes until Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her. She leaned into the DJ's side and felt a soft kiss be placed into her hair, "Not weird at all."

Aubrey smiled at the whisper and turned her face into Beca's neck. She blushed when she heard the waitress approach but didn't even get a chance to pull away from Beca before the other girl was ordering their usual and the woman was leaving them once again. She pressed her lips to Beca's neck softly before sitting up and Beca met her eyes.

"You're the cutest," She whispered, "And you make me soft. You're going to ruin me and my bad ass rep aren't you?" She asked with a playful edge to her voice.

Aubrey giggled and nodded before she got brave and leaned forward to peck Beca's lips, "Maybe a little," She said when she pulled back just slightly so she was still basically nose to nose with the other woman, "But I think you kind of ruined it with the booth cuddling all on your own."

0~0~0

They'd had their sandwiches and Aubrey had eaten fries off of the basket of fries that Beca always ordered and Aubrey always said she didn't want because they were bad for her and she shouldn't eat them. Beca always put them between their plates so Aubrey could reach them anyway.

Now they were standing outside of the diner in the small and empty parking lot. Beca leaned against the door of her car and Aubrey stood beside her with her hand clasped in the smaller one. Beca had grabbed it as they left and neither had let go yet. Neither really seemed to want to say good bye yet either.

Beca ran her thumb over Aubrey's knuckles and laced their fingers together before bringing their hands up to her face and kissing her knuckles softly. Aubrey bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely before she surprised the both of them and tugged their joined hands. Beca fell into her and Aubrey brought their lips together fiercely.

They pulled apart moments later, Beca with happy surprise on her face and Aubrey with the biggest smile the shorter woman had ever seen on hers, "Well," The DJ started, "That was something."

"Indeed," Aubrey agreed as she pecked the woman's lips again, "Do you have to go to work?" She asked with a slight pout and Beca thought her heart might leap out of her chest.

"I wish I didn't, baby," She answered and Aubrey swooned at the term of endearment, "I'd say you could come listen to my set but we both know you're in bed before I ever even start," She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an old lady. Haha," Aubrey said sarcastically, "You'll do great. Good luck."

0~0~0

Aubrey stretched as her alarm sounded and furrowed her brows at the sound of knocking coming from her front door. She grabbed her phone and taser before making her way towards the front of the apartment. She opened the door cautiously only to find an adorably sleepy Beca on the other side. She sighed in relief and then smile widely, "Hey?" She said in confusion as she let the woman in who was currently caring several bags of something.

"Hi," Beca said with a yawn, "I'm here to make you breakfast," She yawned again and then looked at Aubrey, "Were you planning on tasing me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Aubrey hedged as she shifted from foot to foot and rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe?" She finally settled on and Beca just laughed, "But, you're here to make breakfast?" She said in confusion and Beca just nodded and made her way towards the kitchen with Aubrey following. She'd been in Aubrey's apartment so many times by now that it was like second nature to her.

"Yeah. I feel bad that I had to work last night and I didn't get to spend much time with you. So.. breakfast," She finished lamely as she sat everything she had with her out onto the counter. She turned when Aubrey didn't reply and silence was all that followed. The blonde was standing in the doorway on the verge of tears and biting at her bottom lip, "Woah. Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, like, intrude or something," Beca said suddenly as she crossed the room.

"You're not," Aubrey whispered and hesitated only a moment before pulling the smaller woman into her arms and hugging her tightly, "No one's ever cared this much," She finally said against Beca's hair and the brunette understood at once.

"Now someone does," Beca said and turned her head to press her lips to Aubrey's' hair, "So go shower, and whatever you do in the morning, and I'll have it ready by the time you get done."

"Beca, you've got to be exhausted. You've been up since at least 10 am yesterday morning," She pointed out and Beca shrugged, "Becs, that's not healthy," She said in concern and the brunette just pointed in the general direction of Aubrey's bedroom and bathroom. The blonde huffed and finally relented after bending to press a kiss to Beca's forehead quickly.

0~0~0

Aubrey reemerged around forty-five minutes later and found an empty kitchen. There was a plate of blue berry pancakes, washed strawberries, and a glass of orange juice on the counter. She grabbed a strawberry as she left the kitchen in search of her mini knight in shining plaid.

She finally found Beca asleep on her couch. Her phone was laid on her stomach and her hand thrown over it giving Aubrey the assumption that she had been texting and just fell asleep. She couldn't resist taking a picture of the normally so tough DJ and then smiled at the picture and saved it as her wallpaper too.

The blonde settled onto her knees beside the couch and brought her lips to Beca's cheek to kiss her softly, "Beca," She said softly and kissed her jaw then, "Wake up, darling," She said just slightly louder and kissed the corner of her mouth, "Come on. You might as well sleep in a bed," She said and the brunette blindly got up and followed her down the hallway.

Aubrey guided her into her bed, pulled the DJ's boots off of her feet, and covered her with her blankets. Beca didn't protest once nor did she ever fully wake up during the process. Aubrey pressed a kiss to her hair and left her a note on the bedside table before leaving the room.

0~0~0

Beca rubbed harshly at her eyes as she slowly woke up. She opened her eyes after a moment and paused in confusion at the surroundings that were definitely not her dark bedroom. This bedroom was white with bright colors and a bed that felt like a million feathers. She sat up slowly and looked around Aubrey's room, suddenly realizing that she'd never actually been in the girl's room before.

The DJ stood and stretched and then caught sight of her phone on the bedside table along with a sticky note stuck to it. She pocketed her phone as she read the note. "I didn't want you to get sore sleeping on my couch. Thank you so much for breakfast! And feel free to shower or whatever. There's workout clothes in the top drawer that shouldn't be too long on you! xx"

Beca smirked and rolled her eyes at that last comment. She looked around for a minute and took in everything that was just so Aubrey, and then decided that, yes, she would shower. She cautiously opened the top drawer of the dresser in the room and found a stock pile of tank tops, yoga pants, running shorts, leggings, and sports bras. Beca shook her head fondly, grabbed a pair of black shorts and a dark purple tank top, and headed down the hallway to the bathroom where Aubrey had already laid a clean towel out for her.

0~0~0

When Beca emerged clean and dressed in Aubrey's clothes, the blonde could be heard moving around in her kitchen. Beca deposited her own folded clothes on the couch on her way there. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a grin on her face watching Aubrey dance around oblivious to Beca watching her.

The blonde finally spun and froze before reaching up embarrassed to pull her earbuds from her ears, "Hey," She said shyly and Beca laughed and her smile stayed on her face, "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough to know that you learned how to dougie at some point," Beca said with a snort and Aubrey attempted to glare at her but failed miserably, "It was pretty adorable, Bree," Beca said as she crossed the room towards the other woman.

"No," Aubrey started as she looped her arms around Beca's waist, "You in my clothes is pretty adorable," She said. The shorter woman shrugged as she leaned into her, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Great," Beca said in full honesty, "Your bed is like a cloud and feathers and I don't even know what else all mixed up together," Aubrey laughed and sighed softly, "Plus it smells like you so there's that," Beca finished.

"That a good thing?" The blonde asked playfully and Beca nodded against her shoulder, "You're a mess."

"Your mess," Beca shot back quickly and Aubrey bit her bottom lip to keep her smile at bay.

"Yes," Aubrey agreed happily, "My mess."

0~0~0

Beca spotted Aubrey's car as she pulled into the parking lot of the bar. She snagged the spot next to her and saw the blonde still in the car on the phone with someone. Blue eyes glanced up and a smile formed on her face. She hung up and got out of her car as Beca did the same.

"Hey," She greeted as she rounded the brunette's car. She suddenly seemed a little nervous and Beca reached for her hand and looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong, Bree?" She asked as her thumb danced over Aubrey's knuckles.

"Umm," The blonde bit her lip, "Do we… are we telling people about this?" She asked and gestured between the two of them.

"That's up to you, babe," Beca said softly, "Because if it were up to me, the world would know already," She said with a smile and Aubrey giggled.

"Who knew you were so damn cheesy?" Aubrey said with a roll of her eyes and Beca stuck her tongue out at her, "But you're okay with us being outed to the Bellas?"

Beca bit her lip before leaning up and bringing their lips together. Aubrey sighed against her lips and melted into the shorter woman.

"OH-EM-ACA-GEE!" She heard from behind her and pulled away from Beca to turn and find Chloe stood there with a shocked happy expression on her face and Stacie there with a shit eating grin on hers, "Omg!" She said again for emphasis.

"Come on, Chloe," Beca said with a laugh, "I'll buy you a drink."


End file.
